Mine
by Vampire Kids
Summary: Sequel dari cerita 'When I Was Your Man". SasufemNaru. Rate M! (ANAK KECIL PERGI JAUH - JAUH!) Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Frontal, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget), Mainstream, DE EL EL. Terinspirasi dari anime 'Sekaiichi Hatsukoi' dan 'Junjou Romantica'. Penasaran? Silahkan di baca! (Dosa nanggung sendiri)
1. Chapter 1

"Ngghh…le..paskhan..aah..khu…nghh…" racau seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

"Diamlah, sayang! Kalau kau memberontak seperti ini terus, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan benihku lagi" balas pria raven yang saat ini sedang bercinta dengan wanita pirang tadi yang saat ini sedang ia masuki. Lebih tepatnya, kegiatan ini di sebut sebagai pemerkosaan karena Naruto –si wanita pirang tadi– sangat amat teramat tidak menyukai kejadian ini. Dia terus memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan Sasuke –si pria raven tadi–

Sasuke terus saja menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang surgawi milik Naruto, tidak mempedulikan erangan protes dan perlawanan yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terus memberontak dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang di milikinya.

"Ughh..Naru…akhu akan..keluar lagi di dalammu. Sial, kau..ahh sempit sekali"

"JA-JANGAN BRENGSEK! AGHH..JANGAN…LAAGH….HGI!" . Tanpa peduli larangan Naruto, Sasuke bergerak semakin cepatdan brutal. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Naruto untuk yang ke - 7 kalinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mencapai klimaks lebih dari 10 kali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau menjadi milikku selamanya, dobe! Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku!" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto yang tidak akan terdengar oleh Naruto karena dia telah pingsan. Setelah mencabut penisnya dari dalam Naruto, Sasuke berbaring di sebelah kiri Naruto dan menyelimuti diri mereka. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Naruto yang penuh dengan keringat, di sertai bercak merah dan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Namun, Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia bahkan bangga dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya terhadap Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

"Mine…!"

* * *

 **MINE!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Berapa kali harus ku bilang kalau Naruto itu PUNYAKU! *dicekik Sasuke dan Bang Kishimoto***

 **Rated : T+ - M! Muahahahahaha..**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru!**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Inspiration : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Frontal, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)** **,** **Mainstream, DE EL EL**

* * *

 **Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

 **8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang wanita berumur 27 tahun dengan ciri – ciri berambut pirang sepinggangnya, sepasang manik berwarna _shappire_ di bola matanya, 3 pasang garis halus di kedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing serta memiliki kulit putih bersih yang halus, sedang berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju stasiun kereta.

'Ayolah! Sedikit lagi Naruto! Kau pasti bisa! Cepat!' batinnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya dewa jashin tidak mendukung Naruto saat ini. Begitu Naruto sampai di stasiun kereta, kereta yang berangkat ke tempat tujuan Naruto melaju pergi meninggalkan stasiun tersebut.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" keluhnya. Akhirnya, Naruto memilih keluar dari stasiun itu dan menggunakan bus untuk menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Namun, lagi – lagi dewa jashin tidak memihak kepadanya. Naruto terlambat lagi, karena sesaat setelah dia sampai di halte bus, bus yang ingin di tumpanginya telah melaju pergi. "Haah.. kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai editor di Izanami" keluhnya entah pada siapa. Sanking sibuknya Naruto dengan masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita bercepol dua, sedang menatap ke arahnya.

" **Ano** , apa anda Uzumaki Naruto? Editor baru di kantor Izanami?" tanya wanita bercepol dua itu tersebut.

"Ah, benar. Tapi, dari mana anda tahu?"

"Tadi anda menyebutkannya dengan agak keras"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dari mana anda tahu nama saya?"

"Oh, aku bekerja di sana. Ku dengar, kantor kami memang akan menerima editor baru"

" **Sokka**.." . Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua terdiam sambil menatap pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang serta kendaraan – kendaraan yang melaju dengan cepat di jalan raya. Kemudian..

"Ngomong – ngomong, nama anda siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Aduh, dimana sopan santunku. Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Ten Ten, umurku 29 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai 'alih bahasa' di perusahaan Izanami"

"Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 27 tahun, aku akan mulai bekerja sebagai editor di perusahaan Izanami hari ini"

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri masing – masing, mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa seolah – olah ada kejadian lucu yang mereka lihat.

"Haah.. Hey, lebih baik kita pergi ke kantor sekarang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 8" ucap Ten Ten

"Eh? Tapi, busnya belum tiba, Hyuuga – san" kata Naruto

"Siapa yang peduli dengan busnya? Kau ikut aku saja. Aku bawa mobilku sendiri. Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku 'Hyuuga – san', panggil aku Ten Ten"

"Ah, baiklah Ten Ten. Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku 'Naruto'" . Dan dengan begitu, Ten Ten dan Naruto berangkat ke kantor mereka bersama – sama.

(Skip Time)

" **Yokatta** , kita sampai juga" ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya

"Ya. Dan kita tidak terlambat" ucap Ten Ten sambil mengikuti gerakan Naruto. "Baiklah, aku duluan, ya! Ruang editor ada di lantai 12" lanjut Ten Ten

"Ya. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya" balas Naruto. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berpisah menuju tempat masing – masing. "Permisi, ruang editor ada di mana?" tanya Naruto pada karyawan yang sedang lewat di dekatnya.

"Oh, ada di bagian kiri gedung ini. Ayo, aku antar". Kemudian, Naruto di antar oleh karyawan itu sambil berkenalan dan bercerita.

" **Arigatou** Sora – san" ucap Naruto setelah sampai di ruangan editor tempatnya bekerja kepada Sora.

"Sama – Sama Uzumaki – san" balas Sora. Kemudian, Sora mulai berjalan menjauhi ruangan tersebut untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku harus semangat!" ucap Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu ruangan editor. " **Ohayouminna** \- **san**!" ucap Naruto dengan cukup lantang setelah dia membuka pintu itu. Ekspresi senang dan ceria yang di tampakan oleh Naruto tiba – tiba terganti dengan ekspresi _super duper shock_. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut? Ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja sangatlah berantakan. Buku – buku yang jumlahnya sangat banyak berserakan di lantai. Meja para pekerja penuh dengan kertas – kertas sehingga dasar meja tidak terlihat. Terlihat juga seorang pria berambut pirang panjang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan di kursinya. Aura yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sangat suram. Ruangan itu juga berbau tidak sedap, seperti bau 4 orang pria yang tidak pernah mandi ataupun mengganti baju selama seminggu.

'Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini?' batin Naruto miris. Kemudian, Naruto mendekati seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya. " **Su** - **sumimasen** …" ucapnya sambil memegang bahu orang itu. Namun, orang itu langsung jatuh ke samping kanan layaknya seorang mayat. "KY-KYAAA!" teriak Naruto karena mengira orang itu telah tewas.

"A-ada apa?" tanya pria bersurai hitam jabrik kepada Naruto setelah sadar dari mati surinya(?) dengan suara parau.

"A-ma-maaf. Aku orang baru di sini. Aku akan bekerja mulai hari ini"

"Ah, orang baru, ya? Uchiha – san! Ada orang baru yang masuk hari ini!" seru pria itu lagi dengan suara yang masih parau. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang di panggilnya, pria itu kembali memanggil namanya dengan lebih keras. "Uchiha – san!"

"DIAM!" seru seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup dengan sebuah buku yang tidak tebal dan tidak tipis sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya dia atas meja kerjanya. "aku sudah mendengarnya dari tadi" lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan buku yang ada di wajahnya serta memakai kacamatanya.

'Dia kepala editor di sini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'Mengerikan' lanjutnya.

"Siapa kau? Pekerja _part time_?" tanya pria dengan surai berwarna _dark blue_ model pantat ayam.

"Bukan. Saya pekerja tetap di sini"

"Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto?" ulangnya sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto yang di tatap hanya mengangguk, merasa terganggu oleh tatapan dari kepala editor itu.

"Uchiha – san, Ayame – san sudah datang" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna perak, menghentikan tatapan menyelidik yang ditujukan oleh Uchiha kepada Naruto.

"Hn. Orang baru, ikut aku!" perintah Uchiha. Naruto yang merasa bahwa dia yang di perintah mengikuti si Uchiha dari belakang menuju lift.

Selama di dalam lift, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Naruto yang memang kurang suka dengan keadaan diam seperti itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

" **Ano** , siapa itu Ayame?"

"Komikus di perusahaan ini" jawab Uchiha dengan singkat. Setelah itu, Naruto hanya meremas bawahan kemejanya sambil menunduk diam.

(Skip Time)

"Kerja bagus, Ayame – san. Maaf memintamu menyelesaikan ini semua dalam waktu 3 hari" ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan sketsa komik buatan Ayame. Wanita berumur 28 tahun itu tersipu malu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa – apa, Uchiha – san. Kebetulan, waktu itu saya kosong" balas Ayame. Saat ini, Uchiha, Naruto dan Ayame sedang berada di kafe khusus tempat pertemuan antara seorang komikus dengan editornya di lantai 2 kantor Izanami. Dan saat ini pula, Ayame yang merupakan salah satu komikus di perusahaan Izanami, menyerahkan sketsa komiknya pada kepala editor, Uchiha.

"Apa kau membawa alat menggambarmu?" tanya si kepala editor pada Ayame

"I-iya"

"Kalau begitu, buat adegan ciuman ini lebih dramatik!" . kemudian, Ayame mulai membuat apa yang di perintahkan oleh Uchiha. "Apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Sasuke dengan frontalnya. Ayame yang di tanya berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Naruto….

"OI! Itukan hal pribadi! Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" protes Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau dia sudah pernah, dia tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Bukan hanya membayangkannya, kemudian dia gambar sesuai bayangannya" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ta-tapi, walaupun kita sudah berciuman, kita tidak akan bisa melihat diri kita sendiri, kan? Hahaha…" kata Ayame sambil tertawa garing.

"Itu benar" ucap Uchiha. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bertiga terdiam. "Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu, bagaimana seseorang itu berciuman" lanjut Uchiha sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melepas kacamatanya. "Perhatikan dengan seksama bagian dagu dan bibirnya"

"Aah.. aku akan mencari referensinya" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Uchiha dan Ayame. Namun, belum juga 3 langkah, Uchiha menarik lengan Naruto sehingga Naruto berhadapan dengan Uchiha. Setelah itu, Uchiha memegang dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, dan kemudian si Uchiha itu mencium Naruto. Naruto yang baru sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi berteriak tertahankan. Sedangkan Ayame yang juga melihatnya memasang wajah berbinar. "Kau sudah paham?" Tanya Uchiha setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Naruto. Ayame mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, gambar dengan cepat!" perintah Uchiha sambil memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?!KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?!" teriak Naruto.

"Tentu saja kerja" jawab Uchiha dengan santainya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas sketsa yang ada di tangannya.

'BRENGSEK!' maki Naruto dalam hati.

(Skip Time)

Jam istirahat kantor, di gunakan Naruto untuk menenangkan dirinya di kafe sambil meminum kopi panas. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap cangkir kopinya. Sepertinya Naruto sedang berperang dengan batinnya.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. 'Aku tidak tahu, apa aku beruntung hari ini atau tidak. Pertama, aku terlambat untuk mengejar kereta dan bus. Kedua, aku bertemu dengan Ten Ten dan akhirnya kami pergi ke kantor bersama. Ketiga, aku mendapatkan ruang kerjaku sangat suram dan mengerikan. Keempat, aku menjadi model dadakan HANYA UNTUK SEBUAH SKETSA KOMIK?!' batin Naruto sambil mencengkram cangkir kopinya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak rela bahwa dia berciuman dengan si Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyentuh bibir bawahnya. 'Ciuman tadi… terasa familiar untukku. Tapi siapa? Satu satunya orang yang pernah menciumku hanya…'

 ** _"_** ** _Dobe, I love You"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you too, Teme". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat di bibir. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi, semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menahan kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto menahan tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke._**

'TIDAK! KENAPA AKU MENGINGATNYA LAGI?! AYOLAH NARUTO, ITU HANYA MASA LALU! JANGAN DI INGAT TERUS!' teriak Naruto dalam batin sambil meremas surai pirang miliknya yang panjang sebatas pinggangnya. 'Tapi, nama dia 'Uchiha' juga, kan? Apa mungkin….. AAGGHH! TIDAK! ITU BUKAN DIA! HANYA KEBETULAN MIRIP SAJA! ITU PASTI!' sanking sibuknya Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di amati oleh seseorang yang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08 : 00 AM, waktu di mana seorang pekerja atau pegawai sudah ada di kantor mereka masing – masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Saat ini Naruto berada di lift untuk menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang seperti tempat sampah. 'Huuaaahhmmm… gara – gara kemarin sore aku mengingat-nya, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Sial!' gerutunya dalam hati. Fakta bahwa Naruto tidak bisa tidur itu benar. Terlihat dari kedua bawah matanya yang menghitam serta cara jalannya yang agak sempoyongan. 'Sekarang, aku harus bekerja di ruangan kotor itu lagi' batin Naruto miris. " **Ohayou** …" sapanya saat di masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto – chan!" balas 3 pria yang sedang berpose(?) tepat di depannya. Pria pertama bersurai hitam bermodel jabrik seperti durian, duduk di kursi. Pria kedua bersurai pirang panjang, berdiri di samping pria bersurai hitam tadi sambil merangkul bahunya. Pria yang ketiga bersurai perak, berdiri dengan tegak namum menyampingkan badannya. Ruangan yang di masuki Naruto itu sangat bersih dan banyak benda – benda berwarna pink. Bahkan, terdapat banyak boneka dan hiasan – hiasan yang cukup _girly_ di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu juga tercium bau yang menenangkan serta memiliki aura yang cukup menyenangkan, sehingga Naruto…

"Ah, maaf. Aku salah masuk ruangan..aku mencari ruangan editor" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian dia melangkah pergi menjauhi ruangan itu. Namun, sebelum dia jauh dari ruangan itu, dia sudah kembali di tarik masuk oleh pria berambut hitam jabrik tadi.

"Kau bicara apa, Naru – chan? Ini ruang editor, ruanganmu" kata pria bersurai hitam itu. "Perkenalkan, aku Tobi" lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Namaku Deidara, un" sambung pria bersurai pirang panjang. "Dan aku Kakashi" ucap pria berambut perak.

"Naru – chan, maaf karena kami baru menyambutmu hari ini, un. Sebagai gantinya, kami akan mengajakmu untuk karaoke di dekat stasiun hari ini, un" ajak Deidara.

"Ah maaf, aku izin ke toilet dulu" ucap Naruto sambil mundur kebelakang. Kemudian, dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju toilet. Tidak lupa, dia menarik seorang karyawan yang ada di dekatnya saat itu. "Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi di ruang editor?" tanya Naruto pada karyawan yang di tariknya tadi dengan nada yang di tekankan.

"Itu hal biasa yang terjadi di ruang editor. Kepala editor mereka selalu menyuruh anak buahnya bekerja dengan cepat dan bukumereka selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 20 hari. Karena itu, pekerjaan mereka sangat monoton. Hari pertama hingga hari ke lima, mereka terlihat segar dan ceria. Hari ke enam hingga hari ke sepuluh, mereka masih terlihat ceria, namun tidak segar lagi. Hari ke sebelas hingga hari ke limabelas, beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang tidak tidur, bahkan tidak mandi dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Sisanya, mereka semua benar – benar sekarat" jelas karyawan itu panjang lebar.

"Apa istri mereka tidak khawatir?"

"Mereka semua belum ada yang menikah. Sebenarnya, kau beruntung bisa masuk ke dalam tim editor. Tim itu di incar oleh banyak karyawan baru yang masuk kesini, loh"

"Aku merasa kurang beruntung. Aku merasa seperti perawan di sarang penyamun"

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja hari – harimu. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau akan menyukainya. Semangat ya! Aku pergi dulu!" kemudian, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengong dengan cerita dari karyawan itu. 'Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya benar juga. Baiklah! **Ganbate** , Naruto!' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sambil menepuk nepuk kedua pipinya. Naruto pun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk mulai bekerja.

* * *

"Haah.. menjadi editor ternyata tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan. Harus bisa berpikir jernih dan kreatif" . Jam menunjukkan pukul 18 : 03, waktu dimana para karyawan pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Saat ini, Naruto sedang membereskan meja kerjanya. Kadang – kadang, dia merenggangkan badannya agar rasa pegalnya sedikit berkurang. "Sesampainya di rumah, aku mau mandi saja" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Naruto berada di ruang editor sendirian karena Tobi, Deidara dan Kakashi telah pulang duluan. Mereka membatalkan acara karaoke mereka sebab orang yang wajib datang a.k.a Naruto memiliki kesibukan lain.

"Hey!" seru seseorang dengan nada **_baritone_** nya yang terdengar maskulin di belakang Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan panggilan itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara.

"A-ah, Uchiha – san. Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Hn" balas Uchiha ambigu. "Ada perlu apa, Uchiha – san?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyabalik Uchiha _to the point_.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto.

"Dimana kau kuliah?"

"Universitas di Suna"

"Sebelumnya?"

"Universitas Konoha"

"Kenapa Kau pindah?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu urusan pribadiku?"

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing – masing.

 **#Naruto PoV**

Apa apaan dia? Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu padaku? Itukan urusan pribadiku. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku pindah kampus? Teman kuliahku kah?

10 menit kemudian, dia –Uchiha– mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau pindah ke Universitas Suna karena aku memperkosamu waktu itu?"

EH?

"Ma-maaf?" ucapku memastikan pendengaranku.

"Apa kau pindah ke Universitas Suna karena aku memperkosamu waktu itu?" ulangnya. Ini aneh! Dia memperkosaku? Yang benar saja.. aku bahkan bertemu dengan dia hari ini. Tapi, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku pindah karena aku sudah di perkosa oleh…

Apa mungkin….

Dia….

"Si-sia-siapa ka-kau?!" tanyaku terbata – bata. Kenapa juga suaraku terbata – bata saat ini? Sial!

"Ck, aku Uchiha **_teme_** Sasuke, **Dobe**!"

Sasuke? Dobe? Uchiha? Teme?

 ** _"_** ** _Teme, traktir aku makan ramen, ya?" . "Besok aku sibuk, Dobe!" . "Dobe, kerjakan tugasmu!" . "Sasuke, kau kenapa sih?" . "Uchiha Sasuke! Aku minta kau minta maaf pada Tayuya, SEKARANG!" . "Dobe, I love you" "I love you too, Teme"_** . (ceritanya, _Quick FlashBack_ )

Sasuke yang itu? **Teme** yang pernah….. Pria brengsek yang…

 ** _"_** ** _Ngghh…le..paskhan..aah..khu…nghh…" racauku sambil berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirku._**

 ** _"_** ** _Diamlah, sayang! Kalau kau memberontak seperti ini terus, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan benihku lagi" balas Sasuke yang sedang memperkosaku._**

 ** _Sasuke terus saja menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangku, tidak mempedulikan erangan protes dan perlawanan yang ku keluarkan. Aku bahkan sudah memukul badannya dengan keras, menampar pipinya serta mencakar punggungnya. Setidaknya itu yang ku lakukan sebelum dia mengikat kedua tanganku keatas seperti ini. Yang ku lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakiku yang di tahannya agar penis brengsek itu keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Namun, semua itu sia – sia saja. Dia malah mempercepat pergerakannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ughh..Naru…akhu akan..keluar lagi di dalammu. Sial, kau..ahh sempit sekali"_**

 ** _"_** ** _JA-JANGAN BRENGSEK! AGHH..JANGAN…LAAGH….HGI!" . Tanpa peduli teriakan protesku, si brengsek itu–Sasuke–bergerak semakin cepat dan brutal. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mengeluarkan spermanya lagi di dalam rahimku untuk yang ke - 7 kalinya._**

"KAU! KAU ADALAH ORANG PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH AKU KENAL! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?! KENAPA KAU ADA DI DEKATKU LAGI?! TIDAK PUAS KAH KAU MENYIKSA DIRIKU, HAH?!" bentakku tepat di depannya. Untung saja ruangan ini sudah sepi. Kalau tidak.. Tapi aku tidak peduli!

"Naru–"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU DULU!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU MEMUTUSKANKU DULU!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU SUDAH MEMPEKOSAKU!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU ADA DI SINI!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU MENCIUMKU KEMARIN!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU BERTANYA TENTANG HAL PRIBADIKU!"

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA KAU SANGAT BRENGSEK!"

BUUGH!

"ITU KARENA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, _BASTARD_!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Sedih, marah, benci, kecewa, sakit hati, semuanya tercampur hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Air mataku sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Puas?" tanyanya. Ku lihat sejenak wajah Sasuke yang memandangku. Kedua pipinya memerah karena ku tampar berkali - kali. Sudut kiri bibirnya juga robek. Dan kulihat, ada darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sesadis itu kah?.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah aku melihat wajahnya. Itu karena tiba – tiba saja pandanganku menjadi kabur. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kesadaranku menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

END?/TBC?

* * *

A/N : **Hey, Minna! Ila kembali dengan ff baru. Kali ini Ila buat ff sequel dari cerita 'When I Was Your Man'. Entah bagus atau tidak, yang Ila harapkan agar readers sekalian menikmati ff GaJe ini.**

 **Oh iya, Ila juga minta doa dari para readers supaya Ilham bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Ila nggak tega ngeliat Ilham tidur lemas di RS.**

 **Ila berterima kasih untuk para** ** _silent readers_** **yang membaca, mem** ** _fav_** **, serta mem** ** _follow_** **ff Ila.** ** _Spesial thanks to_** **AprilianyArdeta** **,** **S ivanya anggarada** **,** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **dan** **yamanakavidi**

 **Dan untuk para readers yang ingin memberi masukan, usul cerita, kritik dan saran, kirim saja di bawah ini #plaak! . Maksud Ila, tulis di** ** _review_** **atau PM Ila (tidak menerima flame. Ila masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima flame #Plaak!Again).**

 **Akhir kata dari Ila,** ** _mind to review?_**


	2. Past

PLAAK!

"ITU KARENA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, _BASTARD_!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Sedih, marah, benci, kecewa, sakit hati, semuanya tercampur hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Air mataku sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Puas?" tanyanya. Ku lihat sejenak wajah Sasuke yang memandangku. Kedua pipinya memerah karena ku tampar berkali - kali. Sudut kiri bibirnya juga robek. Dan kulihat, ada darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sesadis itu kah?.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah aku melihat wajahnya. Itu karena tiba – tiba saja pandanganku menjadi kabur. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kesadaranku menghilang.

* * *

 **MINE!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto itu PUNYAKU! TITIK! *ditampar Sasuke dan Bang Kishimoto***

 **Rated : T+ - M! Muahahahahaha..**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru!**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Inspiration : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Frontal, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)** **,** **Mainstream, DE EL EL**

* * *

 **Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Masa Lalu**

Pagi, jam 07 : 00 AM. Waktu dimana sinar matahari bersinar terang untuk membangunkan semua manusia yang tengah terlelap. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Sebut saja dia Namikaze Naruto, seorang mahasiswi semester 2 di universitas Konoha. Dengan rambut pirang panjang, sepasang manik shappire dan tiga pasang kumis kucing, Naruto tidak akan sulit untuk di kenali

"Huuaaahhmm…" Naruto menguap. Setelah itu, dia merenggangkan badannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di badannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

(Skip Time)

"Kenapa Naruto belum datang juga?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan model _ponytail_ –Yamanaka Ino– dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Sabar Ino. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang" jawab gadis bersurai _dark purple_ –Hyuuga Hinata– mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Kita sudah menunggu selama setengah jam. Apa yang dilakukannya sih?"

Selain Ino dan Hinata, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model seperti sebuah nanas –Nara Shikamaru–, pemuda dengan sepasang tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya –Inuzuka Kiba–, pemuda dengan sepasang tato spiral di kedua pipinya –Akamichi Chouji–, pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang –Hyuuga Neji– serta pemuda dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya –Sabaku Gaara–. Mereka semua menunggu kedatang seorang gadis matahari a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku akan menghubunginya" ucap Gaara. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan segera menghubungi Naruto. "Nomornya tidak aktif" kata Gaara setelah dia mencoba menelpon Naruto.

Tiba – tiba, pandangan gara menjadi hitam. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa.

" **Dare**?" kata seseorang yang ternyata sedang menutup mata Gaara sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Suara cemprengmu itu sangat mudah untuk di kenali"

"Iihhss.. Gaara kejam, _ttebayo_!" kata Naruto sambil memukul pelan bahu Gaara. Yang di pukul hanya tertawa di ikuti oleh Ino, Kiba dan Hinata. Chouji tidak terlalu menanggapinya karena dia sibuk memakan cemilannya, Neji hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Shikamaru…. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?

 **#NarutoPoV**

"Iihhss.. Gaara kejam, _ttebayo_ " kataku sambil memukul pelan bahu Gaara. Gaara yang kupukul hanya tertawa di ikuti teman – teman yang lain. Menyebalkan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Dan akhirnya, aku ikut tertawa dengan mereka. "Jadi, kenapa kalian menyuruhku datang ke sini dengan cepat?" tanyaku setelah mereka semua berhenti tertawa.

"Ah, benar juga. Hampir saja aku lupa" . Dengan cepat, Kiba mengobrak abrik tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. "Ini" katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah brosur.

"Kami semua berencana untuk pergi ke sana" jelas Neji dengan singkat. Aku pun membaca brosur itu. 'Sepertinya mendaki gunung tidak ada salahnya' batinku. "Baiklah, aku ikut! Kapan?" tanyaku

"Minggu depan. Karena minggu depan mahasiswa semester 7 dan 8 membuat acara di kampus, kampus di liburkan selama seminggu" . Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menyimpan brosur itu ke dalam tasku.

DEG!

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini, aku merasa seperti di awasi. Ada apa denganku? Aku pun mengelilingi tempat di sekitarku dengan mataku. Dan secara tidak sengaja…

Onyx bertemu Shappire

Dari kejauhan, aku menatap pemuda raven dengan model pantat ayam. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mantan pacarku. Sudah 10 bulan aku putus dengannya. Entah kenapa, selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, aku selalu melihat dia tidak jauh dariku. Dia seperti mengawasiku dan terkadang menatapkku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dia marah karena aku memutuskannya? Yang benar saja! Dia yang mengkhianatiku, kenapa dia yang marah? Harusnya aku yang marah! Lagi pula, kami sudah lama putus. Membingungkan..

"Na-naru.. Kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata padaku yang membuatku langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan si Uchiha itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, mengingat sesuatu". kemudian, aku bergegas pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukaku agar aku dapat menjernihkan pikiranku.

* * *

Jam 13 : 00 PM, tepat dimana dosenku menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Aku segera memasukkan makala serta buku catatanku ke dalam tas. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Mungkin, makan di kedai ramen paman Teuchi akan membunuh rasa laparku. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kampus menuju stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Namun, belum juga aku keluar dari kampus, suara _baritone_ yang ku kenal memanggilku sehingga aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada pemuda raven yang ada di hadapanku. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke – san?". Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dia hanya menatapku, membuatku sedikit risih dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. "Ano, kalau tidak ada keperluan, aku pergi dulu" dan dengan begitu, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Namun, belum juga 3 langkah, tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang yang aku maksud adalah Sasuke. "Sasuke – san? Ada apa?" . Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarikku entah kemana. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya.

Buuggh!

Aku merasa punggungku menjadi sakit karena membentur tembok dengan keras. Aku meringis kecil. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu dan membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini. Tapi..

"Mmpphh…!". Sasuke. Entah ada apa dengan dia, tapi dia melumat bibirku dengan kasar secara tiba - tiba. Kedua tanganku juga sudah dia tahan di samping kepalaku. Dia terus saja menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku mengerti hal itu. dia menginginkanku untuk membuka bibirku agar lidahnya bisa masuk. Tapi, aku tetap mempertahankan kedua bibirku agar terkatup. "Aagghhh!" tiba tiba saja, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Kesempatan itu tidak di lewatkan olehnya. Begitu aku memekik kesakitan, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku. Indra pengecapku merasakan sesuatu yang terasa amis(?) dan aku tahu kalau itu darah. Sasuke menggigit bibirku dengan keras sehingga tidak heran jika aku terluka di bibirku ini.

Aku terus memberontak dengan cara menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi, hal itu sia – sia. Sasuke tetap saja menciumku sambil menahan pergerakkanku. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan kesempatan itu ku gunakan untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya dan…

Plaak!

Ku tampar dia dengan sekuat tenaga. Untuk sesaat, kami terdiam. Lalu, ku tinggalkan dia di tempat itu. Sungguh! Aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya tadi. Apa – apaan dia? Menciumku seenak jidatnya saja. Tidak sadarkah dia kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sekarang? Sial! Sekarang aku kehilangan selera makanku.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang menuju apartemenku. Tanpa mampir ke tempat favoritku

 **#NormalPoV**

Setelah sampai di stasiun pemberhentiannya, Naruto turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang hanya sejauh 6 blok dari stasiun itu. Sesampainya di apartemennya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan langsung terlelap tanpa membuka sepatu, tanpa mengganti baju, bahkan tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Buuk!

Dengan keras, orang itu membanting tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Uughhh.. di mana aku?" tanya Naruto dengan kesadaran seperempat penuh. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. 'Seperti di kamar. Tapi, bukan kamarku' batin Naruto. Dengan setengah kesadarannya, Naruto melihat seseorang dengan surai raven model pantat ayam tepat di depan wajahnya. 'Siapa dia?'. Kesadarannya kembali saat ada sesuatu yang mencengkram lehernya sehingga dia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Uugghh.. a-apa yang.. uhkk.. kau la-lakuhkk.. kan?! Le-lepaskan.. uhuk aku!" . Sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan seseorang dari lehernya, Naruto memberontak sekuat yang dia bisa. Semakin lama, Naruto semakin kehabisan nafasnya. Gerakan memberontaknya semakin melemah. "Sa-Sasu.. ke?" ucapnya dengan lirih setelah menyadari siapa yang sedang mencekiknya. Setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama yang mencekiknya tadi, secara perlahan, cengkraman di lehernya semakin melonggar, tapi tidak di lepas. Naruto pun segera mengambil nafas dengan cepat.

"Sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?" tanya Naruto setelah dia menormalkan nafasnya. Badannya masih lemas dan tangan Sasuke yang sedang mencengkram lehernya belum terlepas. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatap terkejut dan bingung. Tidak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Sasu- Ugghhhh! Uhuk! Sasu-Mmmpphhh!?" . Belum selesai Naruto menyebut namanya, Sasuke kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke mencium Naruto sambil mencekiknya. Karena hal itu, Naruto kekurangan oksigen dengan cepat. Tubunya tidak dapat lagi melawan karena lemas. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Membiarkan Naruto terbatuk sambil menormalkan pernafasannya. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya.

" _Mine…_ " kata Sasuke pelan dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan Kasar. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang Naruto kumpulkan tadi, dia berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang ada di atasnya. Namun hal itu sia – sia. Sasuke terus melumat dan menggigit bibir Naruto seperti tadi siang. Naruto yang tidak sengaja membuka belahan bibirnya karena gigitan Sasuke membuat Sasuke segera memasukkan benda tak bertulang itu untuk melakukan tugasnya. Cairan Saliva mengalir di dagu Naruto. Tidak tahan, Naruto mencakar pipi Sasuke dengan harapan, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Hal itu berhasil, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan begitu, Naruto kembali menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Paru – parunya benar benar kosong sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia mengusap pipinya yang tadi di cakar oleh Naruto dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian dia menatap punggung tangannya yang terdapat darah di situ.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU TADI, HAH?!" bentak Naruto dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Menjadikanmu milikku selamanya" jawabnya ringan. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto. Kali ini, Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit leher Naruto. Meninggalkan bercak merah yang sangat terlihat.

"KAU GILA SASUKE! Iihh.. LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul punggung Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa terganggu dengan kedua tangan Naruto, Sasuke segera mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto kemudian meletakkannya di atas kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggang yang di gunakan oleh Naruto dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dengan ikat pinggang itu.

"Kau cerewet sekali, sayang. Lebih baik kau mendesah dan sebut namaku agar hal ini lebih menyenangkan" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan kancing baju Naruto.

"TIDAK!" jawab Naruto tegas, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap sepasang manik _shappire_ milik Naruto. "Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini, Sasuke! Sebenarnya, kenapa kau ini? Mau memuaskan nafsumu? JANGAN PADAKU, _BASTARD_!" .

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu sebagai pemuas nafsuku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, selamanya" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Apapun itu aku tidak- Ahh…" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke meremas payudara Naruto yang masih terbungkus dengan pakaiannya, sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke terus meremas payudara Naruto sambil melepaskan sisa kancing baju Naruto. Setelah Terlepas, Sasuke membuang pakaian Naruto entah ke mana. Tidak lupa dengan bra biru muda milik Naruto. Langsung saja Sasuke menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit _nipple_ sebelah kiri Naruto. Tangan kirinya Sasuke gunakan untuk mereamas payudara sebelah kanan Naruto dan tangan kanannya dia lakukan untuk melepas celana yang masih di kenakan Naruto. Naruto kembali memberontak sambil menahan desahannya.

Bosan melihat Naruto memberontak, Sasuke lalu melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan dia gunakan itu untuk mencambuk Naruto.

"Aku mungkin belum mengatakan ini padamu, sayang. Tapi, aku tidak suka kalau kau menolakku seperti itu. Kau membuat diriku susah"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK SUKA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADAKU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ctaak!

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum aku memilikimu sepenuhnya, sayang. Dari pada kau menggunakan suaramu untuk menyuruhku melepaskanmu, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk mendesah seerotis mungkin agar aku senang"

"TIDAK!"

Ctaak!

"Itu terserah kau"

Tidak ada niat untuk bermain pelan, Sasuke langsung membuka paksa kedua kaki Naruto dan memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"AAGHH! SA-SAKIT! KE-KELUAR! KELUARKAN!" teriak Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur serta menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang yang sempit itu. "Ugghhh.. sa-sakit.. keluarkan… iiihh.." kata Naruto dengan lirih. Badannya terasa sakit karena cambukkan tadi. Dia yakin, bekas cambukan di badannya tadi akan berubah menjadi biru. Semakin lama, gerakan jari Sasuke semakin cepat. Hal itu memancing sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Naruto untuk keluar. " _Ba_ - _bastard_! Aah-akhu ti..dak ahh.. tahan la.. ghi.. AAHH!" teriak Naruto di akhir di sertai dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatan yang di tunggu oleh Sasuke, membasahi pahanya, tangan Sasuke dan sprei yang di tidurinya. Setelah cairan Naruto keluar, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto dan menjilat jarinya yang basah dengan cairan Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, kau itu manis Naruto" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto mendengarkan kalimat itu. Dia ingin memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Klimaksnya tadi menguras tenaganya. Di tambah dengan pemberontakan yang selalu dia lakukan tadi membuat Naruto tidak berniat untuk memberontak walaupun ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Sasuke ternyata telah melepas pakaian serta celanyanya. Kemudian, Sasuke melebarkan Kaki Naruto dan mendekatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna tepat di lubang Naruto. Naruto yang baru sadar hanya melawan pelan. Tentu saja tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

"Ku harap, kau bisa menahan sakit yang akan datang" kata Sasuke

"Ja-jangan Sasuke. Ku mo- AAGGGHH!" belum selesai Naruto berucap, Sasuke langsung menghentakkan masuk penisnya dalam sekali hentakkan. Hal itu membuat lubang Naruto mengeluarkan darah, tanpa bahwa selaput daranya telah tidak ada lagi. Singkat kata, Naruto bukan perawan lagi. Bukannya menyesal, Sasuke malah tersenyum senang saat merasakan ada yang robek di dalam sana di susul dengan cairan yang mengalir di bagian itu.

"Naru kau..ahh.. sempit sekali" kata Sasuke sambil terus menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto secara brutal.

"Hen.. tikan..ughhh..i-ini menyaahh..kit..kan. Aaahhh…". Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. Dia mendapatkan titik kenikmatan yang di cari – carinya dari tadi. Sasuke terus menusuk titik itu dengan kasar dan cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menahan desahannya.

"ughh.. Naru, aku akan keluar" ucap Sasuke tetap menusukkan penisnya.

"JA-JAAH.. NGAN SASUGHH…KE! A-AKU BISAAH.. HA..MIL" ucap Naruto dengan panik. Bagaimanapun juga, dia baru berumur 19 tahun dan masih kuliah.

"Itulah tujuanku, sayang. Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku, kemudian kau menikah denganku. Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya" . Sasuke mempercepat sodokannya sedangkan Naruto memprotes pelan sambil menahan desahannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarakan spermanya di dalam Naruto.

"Si-sialan kau!" kata Naruto

* * *

 **#Normal Time**

"Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto setelah dia sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat yang tidak di ketahuinya. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang di tidurinya dengan suara _baritone-_ nya. Mengejutkan Naruto yang tadi sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya. Dengan segera, Naruto menatap orang yang mengejutkannya tadi.

"Sa-sasuke?" kata Naruto sedikit terbata. Dia ingat sekarang. Tadi pagi, dia mulai bekerja di sebuah kantor penerbit sebagai editor komik. Kemudian, dia di ajak oleh kepala editornya yang bernama Uchiha untuk menemui seorang komikus yang menyerahkan sketsa komiknya dan saat itu, kepala editornya menjadikannya model komik dengan cara menciumnya. Akhir cerita, dia tahu kalau Uchiha itu ternyata Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sudah dia cap sebagai orang terbrengsek yang pernah dia kenal. Karena itu, dia melampiaskan kekesalannya selama itu dengan cara menampar Sasuke sekeras yang dia bisa dan setelah itu, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dia terbangun, dia sudah ada di kamar itu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke mengerti akan hal itu. "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar" ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang bergizi serta sejelas jus jeruk di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Naruto tetap diam, hanya menatap tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke ada di dekatnya sekarang. "Setelah makan, mandilah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau siap" lanjut Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

End?TBC?

* * *

A/N : **Minna! Ila update kilat loh! Semoga para readers puas ya..**

 **Sekarang, Ila akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers.**

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? **Iya**

Kenapa Naru pingsan? Shock karena ketemu Sasuke? **Yap**

Kenapa nggak di buat Yaoi? **Lah, kalau Ila buat Yaoi, nggak jadi sequel dong**

Kenapa nggak kenal Sasuke? **Naruto kan dobe, jadi wajar *di rasenggan Naru* lagi pula, penampilan mereka berdua berubah drastis. Makanya mereka agak ragu, apa benar itu orang yang itu? *apa sih?***

Naruto hamil/nggak hamil? **Harus Ila jawab sekarang ya? *di injak readers***

Munculnya Tayuya? **Sakura memang selingkuhannya Sasuke. Kalau Tayuya temannya Naruto. Tulisannya berbunyi 'Uchiha Sasuke! Minta maaf pada Tayuya, SEKARANG!'. Anggap saja waktu itu Sasuke nggak sengaja buat salah pada Tayuya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau minta maaf. Lalu, Naruto suruh Sasuke minta maaf.**

Utakata nembak Naruto? **Anggap aja itu selingan dalam cerita, oke?**

* * *

 **Sudah jelas? Semoga Ila bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Terima kasih untuk kritik dan saran yang minna berikan untuk Ila.** ** _Spesial Thanks to_** **Guest (1)** **,** **Akaishi hana sora** **,** **Hyull** **,** **gothiclolita89** **,** **AprilianyArdeta** **,** **hanazawa kay** **,** **istiartika** **,** **D'Angel** **,** **Sasunaru Ly** **,** **jaeradise** **,** **85** **,** **nelsonthen52** **,** **Guest (2)** **,** **sivanya anggarada** **,** **veira sadewa** **,** **nami yukidakara** **,** **Za666** **,** **VhaMyGoLeo21** **,** **SNlop** **,** **Ryuusuke583** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **antichen** **,** **,** **.777** **,** **November With Love** **,** **Harpaairiry** **,** **Damchu93** **,** **Namikaze Eiji** **,** **Indah605** **,** **askasufa** **,** **rachelyoo** **,** **Lili parvicirrus** **,** **Shiva nadiny** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **andika yoga** **,** **Kim Seo Ji** **,** **chocomilk** **,** **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau ngedoain Ilham. Terima kasih juga untuk para** ** _silent readers_** **yang mau membaca ff GaJe ini. Semoga kalian terhibur.**

 **Untuk para readers yang tidak puas di chapter 2, Ila minta maaf. Akan Ila bayar di chapter 3 nanti, oke?**

 **Akhir kata dari Ila,** ** _mind to review_** **?**


End file.
